Dix petits, ou grands d'ailleurs
by Moko-DJ
Summary: Attention, l'histoire devient de plus en plus alléchante
1. Prologue

Les lumières s'allument. Les 9 autres participants se réveillent aussi. Le jeu va enfin pouvoir commencer. Et moi, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, me jouer des autres tout en tenant mon rôle de victime, de possible cible mais surtout de manipulateur.

"Bienvenue au concours annuel de la Section Huit. Ici le lieutenant-colonel Vinyaya qui vous parle, accompagnée de mon très célèbre acolyte, la plus courageuse unité des FAR, j'ai nommé bien entendu le major Baroud Kelp! Nous allons admirer, commenter et arbitrer cette épreuve depuis notre cabine secrète, nous chercher ne mènera donc à rien. Et maintenant, chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs, laissez moi vous présenter nos dix valeureux participants en commençant par les participantes :

C'est la plus célèbre capitaine des FARfadet, voici HOOOOOLLY SHORT!

Elle a embrouillé pas mal de créatures magique dans l'affaire Hybras, Minerva Paradizio!

Championne de catch et de tous les arts martiaux qui existent au monde, Juliet Butler!

Vous en voulez un autre! Voici le grand frère Domovoï Butler!

Il est bien entendu accompagné de son patron, celui que tout le monde souterrain connait, Artemis Fowl

Leur complice de toujours est encore là et attention à son postérieur. Mulch Diggums!

Connu depuis peu comme le nouveau démon sorcier extrèmement talentueux, N°1!

L'outsider de cette compétition n'est autre que le jeune frère du commentateur assis à côté de moi, voici le caporal Grub Kelp!

L e plus grand technicien et informatitien de tous le scentaures : Foaly!

Et enfin, notre grande vedette. Il a accepté de se prêter au jeu; acclamez bien fort notre Commandant Julius RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

Le thème de cette année est le roman _Dix Petits Nègres_,de la maîtresse du suspense humain Agatha Christie! Vous allez être confontés au cours des prochaines heures à une série de salles, qui contiennent chacune une seule énigme. Sur chaque porte d'entrée, vous trouverez le thème et les groupes de chaque énigme. Vous pouvez, sauf contre-ordre, vous concerter, vous faire confiance, vous sacrifier, mais rappelez vous d'un élément, et d'un seul.

Parmi vous se trouve un intrus ou une intruse; il ou elle connaît chaque salle par coeur et peut donc vous manipuler à sa guise. Le seul moyen de l'éliminer et de l'exclure du jeu à l'unanimité entre deux salles.

Le gagnant de ce concours, c'est à dire le dernier ou la dernière en lice, remportera 10g d'or pour chaque énigme qu'il aura réussie. Alors bonne chance et souriez, vous êtes filmés!


	2. Enigme 1

Tous dix s'engagèrent alors dans un long, très long couloir, qui comportait de nombreuses marches descendantes. Certains candidats commençaient à se soupçonner les uns les autres, comme par exemple Julius Root d'Artemis Fowl ou Foaly de N°1. Arrivés à vingt mètres sous terre (enfin sous le monde souterrain car ils étaient partis de la banlieue haven-villoise), ils aperçurent une mince porte en bois, éclairée faiblement par un néon magique.

Sur cette porte on pouvait lire : Thème : MEMOIRE / Nombre : INDIVIDUEL.

Alors Holly annonça : "Nous devons nous séparer; alors à tout à l'heure tout le monde!" et elle s'engagea dans celui des dix couloirs qui lui était attribué. Tous les participants firent alors de même.

Chacun se retrouva devant un ordinateur qui lui posa une seule et unique question :

" Citez-moi sans erreur les dix concurrents de ce concours. "

Tous répondirent exactement, mais laissez-moi vous en énoncer quelques unes :

Julius Root : il y a le capitaine Short, le caporal Kelp, le conseiller technique Foaly, N°1 et les autres Hommes de Boue, c'est à dire Fowl, Butler frère et soeur, Paradizio, et bien sûr ce bagnard de Diggums!

Mulch : il y a Julius, Grub, Fofo le cheval, Arty, Holly, Les deux piliers Juliet et Domo, Minerva et le démon sorcier.

Tous se retrouvèrent à la sortie, en s'apercevant que personne n'avait été aussi idiot au point de se tromper à cet énigme d'une facilité étonnante.


	3. Enigme 2

Dehors, alors que les candidats se dirigaient vers la seconde salle, Baroud kelp résuma la situation :

" Ils sont encore dix en course, mais à la fin, il n'en restera qu'UN ! " dit-il en brandissant son pouce levé vers le haut.

En approchant de la prochaine énigme, tous les concurrents discutaient à propos du sujet probable.

" Je parie sur une épreuve très physique " misait Juliet, alors que Holly révait d'une épreuve d'agilité ou de magie. Quant à Minerva, elle espérait que les épreuves suivantes se feront toutes en individuel, ou encore en duo avec Artemis (pour se mesurer intellectuellement contre lui, vous ne croyez quand même pas que ..., NON! (XD)).

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et N°1 lut l'énigme : THEME : Bataille NOMBRE : Collectif

Ils entrèrent, et figuraient au mur les consignes et l'objectif de cet énigme :

" Vous voici dans une reconstruction de la bataille du monde souterrain contre les gobelins. Votre objectif est simple : atteindre le drapeau situé un kilomètre au nord de votre position, sans vous faire tuer bien entendu. Mais attention, vous avez un temps limité ! Celui-ci n'est connu que des organisateurs et de l'infiltré, et vous saurez si vous avez réussi ou non qu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Alors bonne chance et dépéchez vous; l'énigme commence dans 3,2,1,Partez...! "

Dès que le message fut achevé, Julius Root déclara : " Suivez moi en file indienne! Je passe devant! " Tous s'engagèrent alors derrière le haut-gradé, dans cet ordre-ci : Minerva, Artemis, Domovoï, Juliet, Mulch, Foaly, N°1, Holly et enfin Grub. Ils longèrent des murs, des bidons, en contournant par l'ouest la position des gobelins. Tous se regardaient en essayant de déchiffre le regard, le geste qui démasquerait le loup. Grub, peureux restait de plus en plus en arrière, à l'écart du groupe.

Soudainement, un gobelin les vut et déclencha l'alerte. "On court, on court! "criait le Commandant et Holly. Mais, plus le groupe accélérait, plus Grub restait en arrière. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Grub se prit les pieds dans un caillou et chuta, à la merci des gobelins. Ceux-ci n'attendaient que cela et emmenèrent de force le pauvre caporal.

"NNNOOOOOOOOONNN! , criait Holly, il faut le sauver, y retourner!

- Non, Capitaine Short, ordonna Root en trainant la FARfadet, n'oubliez pas le chronomètre. Il faut absolument continuer. "

Tous courirent alors à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la sortie, et le reste de l'énigme se passa sans incident moment où les concurrents passaient derrière le drapeau final, le lieutenant-colonel déclara :

" Vous avez franchi la ligne trente secondes avant la fin du temps imparti; félicitations! Et chers spectateurs, après cette deuxième énigme, on ne dénombre plus que neuf participants, le caporal Grub KELP est éliminé de la compétition! "


	4. Enigme 3

Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans un long couloir, en écoutant Holly se lamenter sur le sort de Grub. Pendant ce temps, on apercevait Artemis ( sans Domovoï qui retenait sa sœur Juliet, voulant foncer dans la prochaine salle sans évaluer les dangers ) et Minerva discutant stratégie :

« Cette élimination était à prévoir, argumentait l'adolescente française. Grub était le plus faible mentalement de tout le groupe, il était donc le premier à devoir sortir. »

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la prochaine porte, qui annonçait :

NOMBRE : Individuel THEME : Logique

Notre intrus(e) se demanda alors « Vaut-il mieux que je ne me fasse pas remarquer, que je sois le plus lent ou le plus rapide ? »

Chacun se vit poser la même énigme, à tour de rôle : Vous disposez de 26 portes, chacune étant représentée par une lettre de l'alphabet. La bonne lettre est la réponse à cette énigme : Je suis à la fin du matin et au début de la nuit. Qui suis-je ?

Tous, de Artemis en 2 secondes à Mulch en … 10 minutes, réussirent en passant par la porte N. Le groupe se ravit alors de se retrouver au complet et avança dans le prochain couloir, pendant que les deux présentateurs débattaient sur le ou les favoris, c'est à dire Artemis, Root et Holly.


End file.
